Love's Reality
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Story Challenge: Trapped by the Black Mercy, Diana and Clark live the dream of marriage, children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren for a thousand years. They wake to their whole life being an illusion and back to present reality, they are in relationships with other people. Will they remain just friends or pursue their hearts' deepest desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Illusion**

 **Another Superman/Wonder Woman challenge and idea I had to give a go!**

 **Year 3018**

Elder Clark Kent and his wife Diana Kent sat on the porch of their lovely home, holding hands. With joyous smiles, they watched the sunset and their kids, grandkids, and great grandkids having a good time.

"We did a good job raising 6 incredible kids."

"Yes, we did, Dear."

"We've had an amazing life together."

"It was magical. All we ever wanted."

Tears welled up in Diana's eyes. She was trying to hold them back just a bit longer. Clark, too, had tears in his eyes.

"But it's time to let go."

"As selfish as it may seem, I don't want to let go, Kal-El."

He sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. He slowly raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"It's not selfish but we both know..."

"This is not real."

To hear those words...it was like a bullet was shot through both their hearts, shattering them.

"We've lived through it all until the very end."

"1000 years."

"1000 beautiful years."

"Diana, I want you to know...what I felt all these years and what I feel now...is very real. I love you."

She nodded slowly, tears running down her face uncontrollably. "I love you, too."

Clark smiled and kissed her passionately. They poured all their love into their one last kiss.

As they pulled back, they heard voices.

 ** _"Superman! Wonder Woman!"_**

 ** _"Aw, man. Why aren't they waking up?"_**

 ** _"Superman!"_**

 ** _"Wonder Woman!"_**

"We have to wake up, now."

Clark and Diana simultaneously awoken and sat up abruptly. They looked at each other and saw they were young again and back to reality as Superman and Wonder Woman. They looked around and saw they were surrounded by the Justice League staring at them with worried, questionable expressions.

"Are you two okay?" Flash asked.

"Uh...yeah...I...I think so," Superman stuttered.

Wonder Woman was still silent in a daze.

"Wonder Woman?" Cyborg asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes, Vic, I'm...I'm alright."

"The evil plant thing had a tight hold on both of you," Lantern said. "What did you see?"

"A sunset. A remarkable sunset," Superman answered.

"Children," Wonder Woman simply stated.

"Anything else?"

Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at each other.

"No..." they answered in unison.

"We need to get you two back to the WatchTower."

When they all arrived to the WatchTower, the rest of the league kept asking them what happened. But they barely talked about it and really didn't want to. They were both confused, hurt, heartbroken.

 **Metropolis**

Clark Kent flew to his Metropolis apartment. He came in through the patio and sighed.

"Finally home, Smallville."

"Hey, Lois."

She smiled, stepping in her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. Though, when he barely kissed back, she pulled back with a frown.

He looked dazed and felt so distant.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just...tired."

She raised her eye brow questionable and folded her arms.

"Tired? You don't get tired."

"Mentally."

"What happened?"

"Just a mission went a little off."

"Oh. Well you've been going on a lot of missions lately. Maybe you need to take a little break. Spend time with your wife."

"Superman can't have a break, Lois."

"Clark, I'm sure the rest of the Justice League can handle it. Married a year and I still haven't had a proper honeymoon because oh, Superman had to go off to stop a Volcano. Diana could've handled that."

His heart skipped at the mention of Diana's name.

"Clark?" Lois snapped her fingers. "Clark?!"

"Wha-? What?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Here you go again with barely answering when I ask you questions. The last time you kept the biggest secret, 9 years ago. How can I have married you and I can't even trust you in the first place! I tried to give you a chance. I understand your small town boy ways but Clark you are a grown man. Man up and put me, your wife as your number one priority!"

"Lois, I'm trying to balance all of this. But I need you to understand-"

"No! I've been understanding. I've been patient. You begged me to give you a chance and I did."

"I never begged you for anything."

"Oh really?! You didn't come into the office gawking at me like some creep? But I decided to be nice to you because of the country mouse simpleton you acted like!"

"Lois, I'm not about to argue with you! I've never gawked at you. And you decided to be nice to me? Well thank you very much. I'm so grateful." He said sarcastically. "I didn't need your sympathy...never needed nor wanted it and I don't need or want it. You were surely more interested in Superman anyway and the country mouse simpleton be damned. The truth is the only reason why you gave me a chance is because you found out Clark Kent was Superman!"

Lois narrowed her eyes. She wanted to slap him but knew she couldn't.

"You must've hit your head on some goddamn boulder because clearly you got the sense knocked the hell out of you. Im going to bed. It's best you stay in the other room."

Lois stormed off and slammed the bed room door.

Clark sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was more than happy to be alone right now. He needed space to think. He still hadn't been able to wrap his head around his and Diana's shared illusion, caused by the Black Mercy.

Black Mercy is a plant that creates a dream of a person's perfect life by tapping into the pleasure centers of a person's brain, while keeping the victim totally paralyzed.

He did love Lois and thought that maybe this with her could work out for the better. That's why he married her. But nothing has changed between them with Clark being so hesitant to trust and tell her things. That feeling has actually became much worse.

But not only that, they couldn't have kids together given that Clark was not human. Clark knew that they couldn't long before and had resigned himself not to having children. Lois however, still could have children with other men if she wanted to, but chose not to and chose to be with Clark.

She focused more on her career. And although Lois seemed okay and content, Clark did not truly know if that's how she truly felt. He felt so guilty.

Having the dream with Diana, he never expected. Clark has tried to bury his feelings for Diana for a long time but for some reason he just couldn't. The life they could have together. Seeing that it was a possibility, it was now much harder for him to give that up. He did not realize he really wanted it and now would miss having it.

 **London**

Diana Prince took a stroll before going home. She had to clear her mind.

She kept her head down barely paying attention to what or who was in front of her.

"So...late dinner?"

She stopped walking abruptly and looked up.

"Steve?"

"Hello to you, too, Angel."

Diana gave him a weak smile.

Angel. She didn't exactly agree to the nickname and was annoyed every time Steve would call her that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days and you've missed my calls. Have you been ignoring me for some reason? Have I given you a reason?"

"I've just been quite busy."

"Too busy for me? We could at least have a minute."

"I'm really tired and would like to relax."

Steve smirked. "I can help you with that."

"I would like to relax alone."

He frowned. "Diana, what's wrong? Are you still mad because I said I wasn't ready for us to settle down?"

Diana rolled her eyes and sighed. "No. You've made it clear what you want and I know what I want."

"It's not what you think. The reality of that is not the happy fairytale you might have read in books. I'm trying to help you understand that but you can't seem to listen nor pay attention."

Diana closed her eyes for a moment having flashes of her illusion with Kal. Opening her eyes, she glared at Steve.

"Why do you insist on talking to me like I'm a child?!"

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't act like one and even worse a spoiled princess. I'm not one of your servants. I don't bow down to you."

"I'm not telling you to. I don't expect you to but you expect me to bow down to you?"

"That's not..." Steve sighed dramatically. "That's not what I'm saying." He stepped closer to Diana. "Look, I'm just not sure yet if I want marriage and kids period. But having you, I feel like when I'm ready for those things, you'll wait for me, right? That's the kind of relationship we have. Patience makes this work for us. I sure do need a lot of patience with a girl like you. I don't even know what your bedroom looks like." He took Diana's hand. "Come on. Until then, we can practice that kind of domestic life. We need to take that step now before anything else."

His supposed sweet talk was not at all working. Diana snatched her hand away.

"I wait for no man and I'm not about to give myself to a man for his self satisfaction. I'm not naive, Steve. Not only have I read enough but I've seen enough to understand and know exactly what you are doing. I'm not sleeping with you because that's what you want! No amount of nice talk is going to make me change my mind."

Steve shook his head and laughed a bit. "I see. Why are you so hesitant with me but it sure seems like you'll do anything for Superman?"

"Unlike you, Superman actually respects me and treats me as the _woman_ I am!" Diana waved her hand. "I'm not arguing anymore with you. This isn't about him and he shouldn't have been brought up. I said I was tired and I want to relax. You need to go home and leave me alone in peace."

Steve shook his head again. "Alright whatever. I'll call you in the morning. You should have a better attitude then."

Steve leaned over trying to kiss Diana but she turned her face to the side and his lips brushed against her cheek.

Steve frowned and nodded. "Whatever."

As he was walking away, Diana hurried into her condominium building without looking back. Steve looked back thinking just maybe Diana would stop him and apologize but she didn't. It didn't surprise him much. To him, Diana didn't know how a woman should be affectionate towards a man and it was up to him to teach her.

Diana groaned in frustration as she closed her front door and leaned against it.

She didn't want a fairytale and knew it wasn't possible but Diana knew she could have a family of her own one day. The only man that has ever made her feel so open to think of it was Kal. He respected her, treated her as an equal. Of course, one would think Kal being seen as a God, it was nothing more than an infatuation but Diana saw him as more than that and her feelings for him was so much deeper.

The illusion flashes were emotionally torturing her and she was torn. Apart of her wanted to forget about what she saw...what she felt and is feeling. But the other part of her wants to keep holding on and cherish it.

After a while, Diana took a long hot shower and curled up in bed. Back in Metropolis, Clark did the same, sitting on the edge of the bed, in the guest room, looking up at the ceiling. They were miles apart, yet their hearts and minds were so close, replaying back the beautiful illusion of their shared hearts desire.


	2. They Know

**They Know**

A couple more days passed and still nothing was the same. It was awkward and unnerving.

Clark was frustrated. He knew he needed to talk to Diana but either he was interrupted from going to her or she completely ignored him. It was obvious Diana was trying to distance herself from him and he understood. But that was only making the feelings much worse. If he could just talk to her and they could get a mutual understanding.

 **WatchTower**

As the door of the training room slid open, Wonder Woman jumped slightly, startled by Superman suddenly standing in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She was about to walk away until he grabbed her hand.

"Diana, please wait."

She stood silent for a moment then took a deep breath. She turned to him.

"Yes, Kal?"

"Could we please talk. 5 minutes. That's all and then you can go back to ignoring me."

Diana shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kal. I don't..." tears started welling up in her eyes.

He took her hand again and pulled her back into the training room.

"I know how you feel. It's confusing and it...it hurts."

A stray tear rolled down Diana's cheek. Kal was hesitant, slowly moving his hand up to caress her cheek and gently wiped her tear with his thumb.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes, I go back to our last moments in that dream."

"I do, too."

"We have to let it go. Nobody knows. Nobody should ever know the details of what occurred."

"It was the perfect life being what it was, though."

"Yes...but reality...it won't be that perfect. It won't work like that."

"I know. It's surely not easy raising 6 kids."

Diana looked up at him. He smiled and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"I miss that smile. I don't want to cause you any hurt, Diana."

"You didn't. The Black Mercy did. We can't risk losing our friendship being blinded by an illusion."

Kal nodded in agreement. "I know. We won't. You need more time for yourself to figure out your feelings and get back to how we were...I understand that."

"I don't think we can go back to the way we were. Feelings that should have never been dug up has surfaced again."

"We can at least try...but don't shut me completely out. Please...don't shut me out, Di."

"I'm not and I won't, Kal."

Suddenly the WatchTower emergency alert went off.

They quickly left out the training room to the teleporter room.

For the next couple of days, things were still distant between Clark and Lois. From months prior they had been questioning about the spark they once felt. Was it more admiration Clark had from the first time meeting the great Lois Lane, Ace Reporter and Lois more attracted to the super than the farmer's son from a small town in Kansas after all?

For Diana and Steve, Diana has learned a lot in regards to interacting with various of people and learning about the reality of romantic relationships and the feelings felt. She realized her feelings were not as deep as one should be for a significant other. Many of times she felt Steve was just a friend and that it was he who wanted more but on his time and expectations. Steve knew Diana was impressionable, he could teach her things about man's world but teach her his way. It didn't feel like love either, it was more of infatuation. Diana was not in agreement with any of that at all.

Clark and Diana tried to stay professional dealing with the League, it was still best to keep a little distance between them but not make it as obvious nor awkward. However, that wasn't working for neither of them, either.

* * *

 **United Nations**

"Ms. Prince?"

Diana turned and smiled shyly. "Mr. Kent."

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Diana nodded. "Follow me."

They went to an empty office. Diana closed the door. Turning to face Clark, she became nervous. Actually they both did.

"This...you know what we are trying to do to deal with this...it's...it's not working for me, Diana."

"It's not working for me either."

Clark sighed. "So how about we start over?"

"How?"

"Hi. I'm Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet."

He held out his hand for her to shake.

Diana laughed softly and shook his hand. "Hi, Clark. I'm Diana Prince, Ambassador at the Themyscira Embassy."

"You know, you have an uncanny resemblance to Wonder Woman? Has anyone told you that?"

She pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm...Actually no. You are the first. Has anyone told you, you have an uncanny resemblance to Superman?"

"No of course not. Superman doesn't wear glasses."

"Even with the glasses...the charming smile can't be hidden."

"Ah..." Clark nodded. "Touché."

"And if I was Wonder Woman, how could you tell?"

Clark cleared his throat. "I um...it's...your walk."

Diana smirked. "Oh... so I walk like her?" she asked in a teasing manner.

She knew he meant more than just her way of walking but Clark was such a respectful gentlemen. She found it so adorable with him stumbling over his words.

"Wonder Woman is a Princess. Princess of the Amazons from an island known as Themyscira and also Paradise Island."

"That's pretty amazing to me." Clark ran his hand through his hair. "Superman is from a different planet. Krypton. I believe his birth name is Kal-El. Krypton was unfortunately destroyed."

"I'm so...sorry."

Every time he would talk about it, her heart broke for him.

"It's okay." Clark grabbed her hand.

"I like the name Kal-El," Diana smiled.

And Clark liked the way she says it.

"I hope Superman wouldn't mind if I called him that?"

Clark smiled. "No not at all. I believe he would appreciate it. You can just call him Kal."

Diana held Clark's hand tighter.

"So are you going to the Wayne Foundation Ball?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I will be there."

"Good. Because I will be there too. A little reporter duty but...maybe we can have another friendly chat later."

Diana nodded. "I would like that. And I think we are off to a good start getting to know each other again."

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

"We are live at Wayne Manor for the annual Wayne Foundation Ball."

Ambassador Diana Prince, stepped out of the limousine wearing an elegant crystal accent one shoulder long sleeve fucshia evening dresses with a slit. As she was walking up the stairs, someone grabbed her hand.

She looked up to the side to see Colonel Steve Trevor.

"You weren't going to wait for me? I told you I would be on time."

"It's not a big deal, Steve."

"How would that look if I would let you walk in alone. Giving some else a chance to do my job."

"Your job?"

"You still aren't fully aware of the way some think. So I'm helping you."

"I can learn on my own. I don't need a guide."

"Alright...alright. Let's not start this now."

Waking in, Diana looked around and once she spotted Clark she smiled. He and Lois Lane were interviewing the Mayor of Gotham.

"Ambassador Prince?"

Diana turned to see Bruce Wayne with his lovely fiancé Selina Kyle.

"Mr. Wayne...Ms. Kyle, hello."

"Why be so formal? We look the part enough but we can have a normal conversation," Selina said. "Hi, Diana."

Diana smiled. "That's true. Hi, Selina."

"You can loosen that tie of yours Stevie boy. Don't have to be so stiff," Selina said.

Steve frowned. "My tie, Ms. Kyle, is just fine."

"I have to make my rounds before my first speech of the night," Bruce said changing the subject. "Thank you for the Embassy's donation, Diana."

"Of course, Bruce."

As Bruce and Selina was walking away, Selina leaned over a bit to whisper in Bruce's ear.

"Geez, that's Diana's date...? That poor girl needs to get out more."

"Hmm."

"I expected nothing less from a billionaire and his criminal arm candy."

"Don't be rude, Steve."

"Me rude? Did you see how they looked down upon me? I have the right to take her in if I have to."

"No you don't. Selina hasn't done anything. You are being over dramatic."

"You are seriously taking up for a criminal?"

"Would you stop saying that! You are being hypocritical given you are working with a group of criminals with Waller."

"That's different."

"So is this."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you are going against me like this. You are suppose to agree with me. Whether wrong or right. Still be on my side, Diana." Steve looked up and saw a fellow officer. "Come on, let me introduce you to an old friend."

"I need some air." Diana started to walk away.

"Diana, wait."

She kept walking anyway.

Steve sighed and shook his head going his own way.

Clark looked up and saw Diana walked out toward the balcony and she looked very distraught.

"Excuse me for a moment."

"Uh...?" Lois questioned. "Excuse us, Mayor Phillips." "Smallville, we were suppose to do this interview together."

"You can take it."

"What?"

"I can get another interview from someone else. It's no big deal to me."

"If you say so."

Lois walked away going back to the Mayor. Clark headed to the balcony.

Seeing Diana, his heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath then stepped closer to her.

"You look exquisite, Diana."

She turned and smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Clark. And you look handsome as always."

"I try my best. Is everything alright?" He asked leaning on the railing.

"Its nothing I can't handle."

"With us trying to get back to normal as much as we can, we can still talk like normal you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"If anything...or anyone is bothering you, I'm here for you like always."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Kal. I can always count on you."

Clark took her hand with his right then caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"Of course. Just as I can count on you."

Clark and Diana were in their own world together innocently having a conversation. However, to anyone that walked by and saw them could've sworn they were flirting or more. And that was definitely the case for Steve. Seeing Diana smiling, laughing, and presumably making bedroom eyes, made him feel resentment even more so for Clark.

Steve was pissed. He shook his head and walked away, leaving the Manor entirely.

"Thank you for your time, Mayor Phillips."

"I look forward to your grand article, Ms. Lane."

As Mayor Phillips turned and walked away Lois frowned.

"Where the hell did you go, Kent?!" She said under her breath. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Always running off becau-" She tilted her head and frowned more. "Really?"

Clark and Diana still laughing and talking. Clark still held Diana's hand.

Lois cleared her throat loudly. Diana and Clark looked up.

"Oh. Lois, interview with the Mayor is done?"

"Uh huh."

"Hi, Lois. It's good to see you."

She gave Diana a small fake smile. "You, too."

Clark slowly let Diana's hand go.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No not at all. Clark and I was just talking about our latest mission."

"Oh...that's nice." Lois folded her arms. "Well Mr. Wayne is about to give his speech. Afterwards, I'm ready to leave, Clark." She walked back in.

Clark and Diana looked at each other.

"We should go inside."

"Yes. We can talk more later."

Clark and Diana went inside to listen to Bruce's speech. After mingling for a little while longer, guests were starting to leave.

Diana finally realized Steve was completely gone.

"Diana?"

"Kal?"

"Are you heading home?"

"I have a room at a hotel for the night. Where is Lois?"

"Last minute write up with Bruce. What about Steve? I thought he was here?"

"He was, but I'm not sure where he went. Maybe called in by Waller," she shrugged.

"Oh. Are you sure you are okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for asking."

"You know I always have you back. Don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Diana nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

Gotham City Royale Hotel

Diana sighed as she walked out the elevator. She was alone in the hallway, then turning the corner to get to her room, she saw Steve leaning against the wall.

"You left the event early."

"Lost interest. But I'm sure you had a good time."

Diana shrugged. "It was fine."

"It looked more than just fine when you were on the balcony with Claude."

"Clark."

"Clark...Claude you know exactly who I meant."

Diana frowned. "Are you drunk? I've asked you to stop."

"What does it matter to you? Why aren't you with him now?"

"What are you talking about. Clark and I were just talking."

"Just talking? But you let him touch you while making eyes at him."

"He is married, Steve. You know that."

"And? That's not stopping anything."

"We are just friends."

"Just friends don't look at each other the way you two do. Have you slept with him? Is that why you won't be with me?"

"What?! No! And why are you trying to make this about him?"

"Because it is! You didn't start acting this way until he came along."

"And how am I acting, Steve?" Diana asked rhetorically folding her arms. "Is it wrong for me to think for myself? I have to act like I need you? I have to wait for you?"

"You don't understand."

"I do understand. I've learned that this is not how things should be. I've learned to understand my feelings and-"

"Oh your feelings? So you do have feelings for him."

"I don't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's obvious. All I've done is try to help you. Show you and do what's best for you."

"Best for me? No it's not what's best for me. It's what's best for you. I'm sorry Steve but I'm not going to be compliant with your selfish demands. You need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me and we get this right."

"There's no we. It's just about you."

Steve nodded slowly. "Alright. Fine." He started walking away then stopped and turned to her. "You will see what I'm talking about. We will move on from this."

As he walked away, Diana opened her hotel door, quickly went in and locked it. She sighed leaning against the door. Closing her eyes, her mind instantly went to her desired illusion.

 ** _Diana took Clark's hand as they walked into their home._**

 ** _"I won't ever let this go, Diana."_**

 ** _"Neither will I."_**

* * *

 **Two days later: Metropolis, Daily Planet**

"Kent? You have that story about Burbank ready?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. White. Sending it now."

"I'm looking for Clark Kent." Clark heard and turned around.

He frowned and saw Colonel Trevor.

Clark got up from his chair and adjusted his glasses as he walked up to him.

"Colonel?"

"Ah, Kent."

"Anything wrong?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

Mumbles abrupted.

"I would like to speak privately if that can be arranged."

"Yes. The conference room."

The planet staff stared at them as the walked to the room.

"Lois? Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Conference Room

Clark took off his glasses. "I assume you are here because of Diana? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. It seems you know more about her than I do so you tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know what's going on between you two! Ever since she met you, you are all she cares about."

"There's nothing more going on between us. Diana is my friend and I am married."

"That's what she said but I'm really finding that hard to believe."

"What you are trying to insinuate is not only disrespectful to me but most of all Diana. Diana would never do that."

"Hmph. God dammit. It's true."

"The hell are you talking about now?"

"You know her better than I do."

"I actually took the time to listen to her. Why can't you? Diana is a beautiful intelligent woman you are taking for granted."

"Who do you think you are? Her savior God? I knew it. She is still so naive to believe your good guy facade! I know chumps like you, Kent. Just waiting to take advantage of her!"

"You don't know me at all. I would never do that to her. I care for Diana I will admit to that. But whatever problem you are having with her is on you and has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you!"

Steve clenched his fist just about to punch Clark in his face. Clark put his hand up blocking his punch. Steve winced. It felt like he had just punched a brick wall.

"Are you done? Like I said, this has nothing to do with me. Get your damn self together and treat Diana with some goddamn respect she deserves! I have to get back to work."

Clark opened the door and Steve stormed out. Some of the staff was still staring. Clark went back to his desk and sighed as he sat back down.

"Dude, what was that all about? Did you get caught up in some FBI operation?"

"No, nothing that, Jim. But I can't talk about it. It's...confidential."

"Oh, I understand."

Lois narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly. It seemed her suspensions were right.

Later, Clark Kent and Lois Lane's Apartment

Lois walked in quietly. She was quiet actually the whole way home.

As Clark was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner she stood at the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"What was it that Colonel Trevor wanted?"

Clark sighed. "He wanted to talk about Diana?"

"For what?"

Clark shrugged. "They are having a rough patch."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Steve insinuated Diana and I have something going on."

"Well do you?"

Clark paused and frowned. He then looked up at Lois. "No."

Lois huffed and rolled her eyes. "Could you be honest for once!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw both of you on the balcony. What the hell was that?"

"Diana and I were just talking."

"Alone, on a balcony and too damn close for comfort from my point of view."

"Lois, come on. Do you seriously think Diana and I would do something like that?"

"I don't know maybe."

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Clark, be honest! I know you had feelings for her. You've made at least that so very clear. But with marrying me, I thought that had passed. It's just a typical man thing, seeing some mystical goddess."

"Diana isn't just that."

"Point proven. Always so quick to defend her. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Clark paused for a moment. "...Yes. But that doesn't go away that easily, Lois, or switch off like a switch. I've tried to bury it."

"Why haven't you tried harder? Especially marrying me."

"Diana and I decided it was best to just be friends a long time ago."

"Friends with benefits then."

"No!" Clark sighed frustrated. "It's nothing like that."

"Are you in love with her, Clark?"

He was silent.

"Answer me. Are you in love with her?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"But she obviously feel the same."

"I don't know. Look, Lois, I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between us. Diana and I has had a very complicated relationship before you and I got involved. We both agreed it's better for us."

"You have to think what's best for _us_ now. Put me first for once. You have choices to make, Clark."

* * *

 **The next day, WatchTower**

Superman walking into the monitor room and sat beside Wonder Woman.

"Good Morning, Kal."

"Morning, Di."

Diana turned to face him. She titled her head seeing his sad expression.

"What's wrong?"

Kal reached for her hands and they held each other's hands as they stared at each other in silent.

"Kal?"

"Steve came to the Planet yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"He was pissed. Accused us of having an affair."

"He what?! Kal, I'm so sorry. He did that in front of everyone?"

"No, we talked in a conference room. But he did try to punch me."

"Why didn't you come to me about this sooner?"

"That's not everything."

"What else?"

"Lois overheard and questioned me too." He paused for a moment. "They both saw us on the balcony at Bruce's."

"Oh...That's why Steve left early. When I arrived to my hotel room. He was drunk. Started an argument."

"They know, Diana, that we've had feelings for each other. But neither of them know about what happened with the Black Mercy."

"No and they can never know." Diana sighed. She wasn't one to keep secrets but with this...they had to keep it between just them. "It's not us to break hearts."

"So we break our own?"

"It's not like that. We made this choice together a long time ago."

"We just didn't know it would be this complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

Kal stood up and Diana stood up with him. He pulled her into an embrace and placed his arms around her waist. Diana embraced him back.

"We are going to get this right."


	3. Trapped Hearts

**Trapped Hearts**

 **Boston, Wonder Woman's Press Conference**

"Thank you all for your questions this evening."

"Wonder Woman?! "Wonder Woman?!"

"Um...yes, Miss?"

"Hi! I'm Taylor Buchanan from the Boston Buzz. Many of our viewers have asked the same question and I hope you don't mind but could you shed a little light on the dating life of superheroes?"

Wonder Woman paused trying to choose her words wisely.

"That's an interesting topic. One that I am often asked of. Our personal lives take a backseat sometimes. Though, we try to find balance."

"Are you involved with someone?"

Steve Trevor who was sitting in the audience smiled confidently.

"Even I try to find balance, however my first priority is my mission."

Steve's smile dropped. She didn't answer like he would've liked her to, as solidifying something between them to the public. To him, she was implying she isn't involved with anyone period.

At that moment, Steve felt rejected and betrayed. He thought he did everything in his mind to help her and be there for her. However, his helping and being there for her meant she had to be with him, she owed him, and he felt a sense of possessiveness of her.

"What about Superman?"

That question caused a knee-jerk reaction from him.

Wonder Woman smiled. "Superman and I work very closely as a team to ensure the safety of the world."

Suddenly, Wonder Woman got an alert from the WatchTower.

"Thank you all again, but I must go. Duty calls."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Metropolis, Beckley's Wine and Dine**

Clark awaited for Lois. He wanted to try to make this work out. Slowly but surely sort out his feelings and move forward.

"Yes...reservations for Kent?"

"Right this way, Mrs-"

"Ms. Lane. And thank you."

The waiter guided Lois to the table and without a word, she walked passed Clark and to her seat. The awkward tension was thick in the air.

The waiter cleared his throat. "And would you two like to start off with our appetizer special for this evening?"

"No thank you. Just give us a moment," Lois gave a small smile. "Oh. I would like your finest wine."

"Yes ma'am. And for you sir?"

"I'm good with the water."

"Alright. Be back momentarily."

When the waiter left, still nothing was said.

Clark sighed. "What's on your mind, Lois?"

"You tell me, Clark."

"We can make this work out."

"I agree but before you say anything else, I want to let you know I have annulment papers."

"You what?"

"I've thought about it and I haven't found the reason of why."

"Why what?"

"Why did we get married? What is our purpose together when it feels like we are stagnant? It feels like there is so much distance between us, even now and I don't know you like I thought I did." Lois paused. "I haven't signed them yet. Maybe we don't have to. But your priorities are somewhere else and my priority is not to play wife, especially when you have unresolved feelings."

Clark thought for a moment. "You're right and I agree. For now we just need time. Whatever choice is made, there won't be any argument against it."

"We stay as is..you in the guest room."

"Fine by me."

The waiter came back.

"Alright, Ms. Lane. Our finest wine and are you ready to order?"

Lois smiled. "Yes. I'll have your most expensive dish." She glanced at Clark. "I think I deserve a little splurging for myself."

* * *

 **Back in Boston, Themyscira Embassy**

Diana sighed as she finished writing her proposal for new community housing.

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

"Come in," she said not looking up.

She heard the door open but still didn't look up.

"Just put the papers here and I'll look over them later."

The person walked up to her desk and placed a small box in front of her. She glanced at the box then glanced up then did a double take, looking back up with a confused frown.

"Hey, Angel," Steve smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought a gift."

Diana looked down at the small box.

"Well...open it. I think you'll be very happy and satisfied."

Diana took the box and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring.

"So?" He walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee. "What do you say? Will you make me an honest man and marry me?"

Diana stared at the ring then shook her head slowly.

"Steve-"

"This is what you wanted. I'm giving you what you want."

"This isn't genuine."

"What? If I wasn't genuine I wouldn't have bought this ring."

Diana shook her head and stood up from her chair.

"All you've done is try to buy me. You do things, expecting something in return. You say you have given me what I want but that's just a reaction to try to pacify me like I'm a child."

"I love you, Angel. You know that."

"No, I don't know because your actions have said so much otherwise. This isn't love. This is you wanting control over me."

"How is trying to help and guide you stay on the right path control? You have only been here for 7 years and you think you know everything? You don't," he snapped.

"I'm not incompetent! No, I don't know everything but I know enough! I know enough to know this is not the way to be! Why do you want to marry me, Steve? Another tactic of manipulation?"

"Why can't you see how good I am for you? I'm not good enough for you? Why? Because I'm not some God? This has always been the problem. Not being good enough. Not listening and giving me respect."

"Oh...so you have proven my point. You wanted control of me because you thought I didn't know any better. You want me to listen and obey. I'm not accepting anything like this from you. You are not about to guilt and force me to feel a certain way towards you. And I am not going to apologize for anything."

"So nothing I do will ever be good enough?" Steve was pissed with his mind racing with so many thoughts. "If I was him. If I had his powers you wouldn't hesitate, right?!"

"Why do you think it's about power? Clark is so much more than that. He understands."

"How? He wasn't the one that brought you here."

"You crashed on my island. My sisters would've killed you if I didn't convince them to spare your life."

Steve frowned. "You know what? Never mind. Screw this. You will see how much better I am for you than him."

Steve snatched the ring box and stormed out of her office slamming the door.

* * *

 **2 days later: West Palm Beach Docks**

Siren, Captain Cold, Metallo, Mirror Master, Lady Shiva, and Rampage was the second random group of villains the League has had to stop but had no idea why they were teaming up nor who was behind the groups.

Wonder Woman and Mera tagged teamed Siren.

"I don't think this is the kind of family reunion you were looking forward to, Mera."

"Ha! I never look forward to such a thing. But you know, family reunions don't go on without a little drama!"

"Both of you are getting on my nerves!"

"At least we agree with a mutual feeling, Sister," Mera said sarcastically as she blocked her hit. "Why are you doing this?"

"Pay off will be good."

Mera and Diana glanced at each other questionably.

Superman was able to finally knock out Rampage and Metallo. Flash and Green Lantern handled Captain Cold and Mirror Master. Lastly, Batman and Robin took down Lady Shiva.

Suddenly Superman heard a clicking noise but right before he could zero in from where it was coming from a boat exploded creating a domino effect with other boats.

"Everyone down now!" Batman ordered.

"Wonder Woman!" Superman shielded Wonder Woman with his cape.

Near by, on top of a roof, was Deadshot. He took a shot quickly before the smoke of the explosion got in his way.

"It's done," he said as he left from the roof.

When everything seemed to be clear, everyone stood up looking around.

"What the hell was that?" Flash said.

"Dammit! They're all gone!" Shazam said seeing the villain group vanished.

"A distraction," Batman said.

Wonder Woman noticed Superman still had her covered. "Kal, I'm fine. But I have to say the cape is-" she gasped. "Kal!"

In the middle of his chest was a shard of Kryptonite.

"It...hurts like hell..." he coughed out looking at her.

"Hold on. I'm going to get-"

"Pull...it out."

"What?!"

"I need...you...to-" Superman coughed up blood.

"I'll make it worse. We need to get to the Tower. Bat-"

Superman took her hand, guiding her.

"Just look at me," he whispered faintly.

Tears welled up in Diana's eyes as she looked into Kal's.

"I-"

"Yes...you...can."

She slowly started pulling the shard.

"Di...don't...look away... from me..." Kal winced when she was about to close her eyes.

 ** _"When I look into your eyes, Diana, I see a world I never thought could exist. A world so beautiful and pure. We've fought side by side for so long. My feelings for you have evolved and I don't want everything we've gone through to get to this point to go in vain."_**

 ** _"What are you saying, Kal?"_**

 ** _"I love you and I want to be the man I hope you want to spend eternity with."_**

 ** _"Now and eternity. I wouldn't want it any other way."_**

 ** _Kal cupped her cheek,_** **_capturing her lips into a passionate kiss._**

Finally having pulled it out, Diana deep breathed and tossed it to the side.

"You did it, Di," Kal whispered giving her a weak smile and slumped more against her.

"What happened?!" Arthur asked. "Kryptonite? Where did that come from?"

Batman picked up the shard.

"Woah! Someone was really trying to take out Big Blue," Barry said looking at the shard.

Batman frowned. "We need to get him to the Tower."

WatchTower

As Kal laid on the examination table, Diana was right by his side. Kal was half conscious, staring up at Diana, holding her hand. He was thankful for her. He squeezed her hand as much as he could to let her know he will be okay.

"It was deliberate. The way the shard went, it was shot from a roof."

"Hmm." Batman pondered.

Suddenly, Kal went into shock.

"Kal! Kal!"

"Diana, get back!"

"No, Bruce!" Diana held Kal down as J'onn tried to telepathically calm him down. "Kal, please..." Diana whispered holding back her tears.

His body suddenly stilled and he looked up at Diana. He could barely see her but knew she was crying.

"Di...don't...cry..." he whispered barely able to hear him.

His eyes closed.

"I can't get a reading in his mind."

"What?!" Diana frowned then looked down at him. "Kal? Kal, open your eyes for me. Please."

"He is in a comatose state. His body is trying to heal itself. The shard was very close to his heart. Still managed to cause a negative reaction from him. If you didn't remove it when you did..."

Diana caressed his cheek. "How long...will he be like this?"

"I am not certain."

Just then, Lois' voice was heard outside in the hall.

Bruce noticed Diana wiping her tears and trying to keep her composure.

Lois barged in. "You idiot! You-" Realizing Clark wasn't responding she gasped. "What is wrong with him?!"

"He is in a comatose state, Ms. Lane."

"What? How?"

"He was shot," Diana said staring down at him still trying to keep her composure. "He was shot with a Kryptonite shard."

Diana deep breathed then slowly walked away leaving the room. Bruce followed.

"Diana? Diana, wait."

"I can't stay here, Bruce."

"You have to."

"Lois is in there and I doubt she'll leave his side."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes and as I said, Lois, his wife, is right there."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I told Vic to contact her. I didn't realize you needed more time with him before."

Bruce knew Clark and Diana have had feelings and knew they haven been trying to downplay it and all.

"I need to find who did this to him."

"I'm already on it. Diana, you really need to stay here just in case he wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because that's what he would want."

* * *

 **Gotham City**

"Big bank, big bank, let's get this money. Baby girl needs a couple new stuffed unicorns."

Deadshot aimed his sniper. As soon as he was getting his shot focused, he was hit with something.

"Ah! What the hell?!" He looked down and saw a batarang. "Oh, sh-"

Batman was gliding fast toward him and kicked him in his face knocking him to the ground. Batman then kept him pinned down on the ground stepping on his head.

"Who sent you?"

"It's...confidential."

Batman stepped harder on his head. "Who sent you to shoot Superman?"

"I couldn't pass up the offer to see my daughter."

"Who. Was. It?"

"Trevor...Colonel Trevor! Dammit! Let me up!"

Batman was taken aback. He took his foot off Deadshot's head then slung him up. He narrowed his eyes then punched Deadshot as hard as he could knocking him out cold.

Bruce sighed deeply. He couldn't believe it. Sure as hell didn't want to believe. How he was going to tell Diana, he didn't know. But he knew, when he does, she will be hurt and blame herself.


	4. Inner Enemy

**Inner Enemy**

 ** _Kal smiled and covered Diana's eyes. She giggled._**

 ** _"Kal? What are you doing?"_**

 ** _"I have a surprise for you."_**

 ** _Diana smiled. "What is it?"_**

 ** _"Eyes closed and no peeking."_**

 ** _Kal took her hand and guided her into their dining room._**

 ** _"Ok...open your eyes."_**

 ** _When Diana opened her eyes, she gasped and tears ran down her face._**

 ** _"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Mom!" Their six kids cheered in unison._**

* * *

 **WatchTower**

Bruce took a deep breath before walking into the room. He saw Diana staring down at Clark, knowing she was awaiting for the moment he would wake up.

"Diana."

"I stayed in my quarters for the night and I at least got 2 hours of sleep, so don't tell me-"

"Deadshot is back at Arkham."

Diana looked up at him stunned. "Good. And he told you who hired him?"

"Yes, he did."

"Who was it?"

"We need to talk...somewhere else..."

Diana frowned. "Who was it, Bruce?" she asked in a slight demanding tone.

Bruce looked down at Clark then back at Diana.

"Somewhere else."

Diana looked down at Clark and caressed his cheek. She sighed following Bruce out of the room to one of the briefing rooms.

"Alright. Now tell me everything."

Bruce sat down. "You may need to sit down, too."

"No, I'm fine standing."

Bruce sighed. "It was Deadshot who shot him but..."

"But what, Bruce?"

"It was Steve Trevor who ordered him to. In return, Deadshot had the opportunity to see his daughter."

Diana's heart sunk. She shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes. "No...no that-"

"I'm... sorry."

Diana closed her eyes still shaking her head in disbelief.

"Diana-"

"No!" She yelled clenching her fists.

"Diana, calm down and think for a moment!"

"There's nothing to think about!"

"We need a plan!"

"I don't need a damn plan!"

Diana rushed out.

"Diana! No, don't-" He sighed. "Vic...round up the rest of the League. We need to get to A.R.G.U.S."

* * *

Diana, at this point, was unstoppable. She busted through the entrance.

"What the hell?!"

"Is that Wonder Woman?"

She dashed to an agent, snatching his gun away and snapped it in half.

"Where is Colonel Trevor?"

"I...uhh...I..."

"Fire!"

Other agents started shooting at Wonder Woman. She pushed the agent out of the way and deflected the bullets.

Suddenly, the firing stopped.

"So...we are here to save you guys from utter embarrassment," Flash said.

"We got your back, Wondy!" Shazam said happily.

Batman dropped down on an agent. "Where is Colonel Trevor?"

"Hall J Room 24"

Wonder Woman dashed off.

"Security cams are down, Sir."

"Communicators, too."

"Get prepared. Whatever this is."

Steve and the other agents heard a loud explosion. The doors bursted open with debris flying. The agents slowly put down their guns with shocked faces.

"Colonel...?"

"Stay on guard."

Wonder Woman stood there with her eyes ablaze. The raging tension filling the area heavily. Eye to eye with Steve, her eyes hit him like a punch. Every second it intensifies to the point of Steve feeling his chest tighten.

"Leave...except for you, Steve."

As the other agents were about to walk out, "I said stay on guard!" Steve commanded.

Diana quirked her brow. "And I said leave."

"Sorry, Colonel."

The agents ran out.

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes then in an eerily calm tone asked, "how dare you?"

"Diana, wait-"

She dashed towards him and picking him up by his collar, pinned him against the wall.

"How dare you?!" She spoke with a loud voice like thunder.

The look in her eyes, Steve had never seen before.

"You...would kill me...for him?"

He knew Diana had the ability of the softest caress to a butterfly yet can also destroy a mountain.

"You almost killed him! Why?! Why did you do it?"

"Proving my point. Look what you are doing now. He isn't good for you. He brings out a side of you I've never seen. A very bad side. This isn't you!"

"No, this is me! Protecting and defending someone I care about. It doesn't matter who it is! You almost killed him! He is lying in a bed, in a coma because of you!"

"Diana, stop. Put me down!"

"There you go. You still think you can talk to me like I'm a child. If he dies, Steve-"

"You will kill me?!"

"No. You will live your days wallowing in regret and guilt. I will be sure of that."

"Diana," Batman called. "Let him go. We have to get back to Superman."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Never speak to me or come near me again." She put him down and stormed off.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Steve. "You are no longer the liaison for the League. You are no longer in control and that includes the control you thought you had over her."

"The League needs me."

"No we don't. Wayne Enterprises has it handled."

"Of course. But you are putting your reputations at risk. Your identities."

"If that is a threat, I suggest you rethink whatever you think you can do."

* * *

 **WatchTower**

Diana paced back and forth in the briefing room.

"Wondy, I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Shazam said. "You could've let me give'em an upper cut."

Diana smiled. "Thank you, Billy. But it's okay."

"Well you know. If you need me to I will. We all got your back."

Bruce stepped in. "Diana."

Diana walked out and leaned against the wall folding her arms. She sighed.

"I still can't believe it."

"He wanted control."

"And now Kal is fighting for his life."

"It's not your fault."

"I need time. I need to leave for a couple of weeks."

"That would be for the best but what if he wakes up?"

"Lois will be there with him."

"Diana, that's-"

"Bruce, don't. This is why all of this has happened. Kal and I buried our feelings a long time ago."

"But something brought it back up again. What happened?"

Diana rolling her eyes and held her head down.

"What happened, Diana?"

"The Black Mercy." She looked up at him.

"I see."

"We promised to never speak of it. Forget about it."

"Lois and Steve found out?"

"No. But they saw us on your balcony at the event a couple of weeks ago. We were just talking but..."

"It seemed as more. Because it is more."

"But it can't be. We should've tried harder to distance ourselves from each other. This is why I need time. Kal needs to focus on his healthy and his marriage. Not me."

"I understand that. I know that you think that might be a good idea but it's not. Clark, wouldn't want you to do this."

"It needs to be done."

Bruce sighed. He knew she wasn't going to change her mind. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. But I just want to sit with him now. Please watch over him for me."

Bruce nodded. "We got everything covered, Diana."

"Thank you, Bruce."

* * *

Diana walked into the room and her heart dropped. She slowly walked over to him and sat in the chair beside his bed. She then took his hand.

"Kal...oh, Kal, I'm so sorry."

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer

"Steve did this to you. Because of me. Jealousy...it's such an awful...dangerous feeling. It has corrupted so much. So much pain...and I don't want you in pain, Kal. I want you to wake up." She sighed. "We didn't try hard enough. We didn't bury all of this between us deep enough like we should've. This illusion...it was torture for us knowing it could never happen. We can't be together." More tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm leaving. Going home for about 2 weeks. Just until things cool off and things get back focused. I want my best friend back. That's all. Please, just wake up."

Diana stood up and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Kal." She placed a gently kiss on his lips. "I always will."

It was so hard for her to walk away from him but she had to.

She wiped her tears as she walked out the room.

"Diana."

She looked up and saw Lois leaning against the wall.

"Oh, Hi, Lois."

"There's still no changes?"

Diana shook her head. "He'll wake up soon enough I know."

"There's a lot you know about him. More than I ever have and probably ever will."

Diana frowned. "Lois-"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is it that Clark has always been more open to you? He goes to you for advice. It's always Diana this, Diana that."

"He is my friend...best friend."

"I am his wife."

"And Kal respects you and your marriage. The feelings Kal and I had don't just vanish. But we've never acted upon them. Kal and I would never disrespect ourselves nor anyone else."

"You know I would take all you are saying with a grain of salt and give you props for such great acting. But you are Miss Perfect. You can never do any wrong. And let's not forget that damn rope."

"I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes. But I've learned from them and used them as lessons. I don't hold grudges. I don't need this damn rope to tell the truth. As his wife, instead of badgering me, you go in there, sit with him and talk to him. When he wakes, you better be right there. Kal deserves more respect from you. He is a good honorable man, Lois. Take care of him. Protect his heart."

More tears welled up in Diana's eyes but she held back trying not to let them fall. She walked away from Lois leaving her stunned.

 **Later, London**

Diana sighed packing her bag. She picked up a photo album and smiled. She sat on the sofa for a moment to look through it. She remembered taking pictures of the League. Kal getting them all developed for her and made the album.

Her fingers glided over one specific picture.

 **Flashback: WatchTower (3 years ago)**

"Thank you, Kal."

"It was nothing. Really."

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Supes and Wondy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shazam teased snapping their picture.

"That's not funny, Billy."

"Put my camera down."

"Oh come on, Big Blue! Admit it!" Barry teased.

"Use the lasso," Hal egged on.

"No!" Kal and Diana said a little too quickly in unison.

Billy snickered. "Yep. Totally all smoochy smoochy."

They rolled their eyes.

"Stop saying that."

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Oh yeah? Where are you guys going then?"

"Patrol."

"Sure...sure..."

"Billy, put my camera back were it belongs and it better be by the time we get back."

"Ok. Ok, Wondy. I'm putting it back."

Metropolis

Diana laughed softly.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about what Billy said."

Kal chuckled. "Oh, yeah..." Kal took her hand. "I know the perfect spot for us to watch over the city."

Kal and Diana flew to the top of a new skyscraper.

"Wow! This is incredible."

"Yep! And we are right on time for the sunset."

Kal took off his cape and gently draped it over Diana's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they moved closer together and Diana laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is so nice."

"Patrol doesn't have to be all serious. We can relax a bit and we have an advantage with super hearing. But I think we will have a peaceful night."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my one and only best friend."

Kal smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are my one and only best friend, too, Di."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **WatchTower**

"Still no change. Though his mind has opened just by a fraction," J'onn said.

"What does that mean?"

"His body is coming out of its self lock down. Possibly coming out of this comatose state soon."

"Good."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"His mind. His thoughts...all appoint to Diana. The last memory of her is seeing her crying."

"Can he hear us?"

"I'm still not sure of that."

"We just have to keep talking to him then."

"Where is Wonder Woman? I believe it is best that if he can hear, he needs to hear her."

"She left for Themyscira."

"We have to stop her."

Bruce contemplated for a moment. "No. She needs time for herself. For now, we do what's appropriate."

 **Themyscira**

Hippolyta sighed watching as the Amazons spar.

"My Queen?"

"Yes, Tika?"

"Princess Diana has arrived. She has resided in her chambers but would like to speak with you alone."

Hippolyta was shocked. "Oh...ok." Hippolyta stood up. "Carry on."

Diana leaned against her balcony railing looking out into the ocean. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in the cool breeze.

"Diana?"

She opened her eyes and quickly turned around. She smiled. "Mother."

To Hippolyta's surprise, Diana embraced her. "Oh, Dear?" Hippolyta embraced her daughter back and ran her hand though her hair. "Diana, what's wrong?"

"So much has happened."

"Sit down."

Hippolyta and Diana sat on the bed. Diana leaned her head against Hippolyta's shoulder.

"I fell in love with him...but it may have cost his life."

"Who, Diana?"

"Kal-El."

"The man of another world?"

"Yes. We've tried so hard to deny it at one point. We couldn't run from it any longer. We had to accept it but decided it was best to move on...or at least try. We shared a dream, Mother."

"A dream?"

"We were married, had children. Lived a life for a thousand years. It was the perfect life. Though, it was just an illusion...caused by the Black Mercy. We didn't want to wake up but we had to. We had to get back to reality. That reality is that he is married and I was involved with Steve."

"What do you mean by costing his life?"

"Steve ordered someone to shoot him. As a warning."

"Oh my!"

"And now Kal is comatose."

"I never trusted that Steve Trevor. I warned you about him, Diana."

"Mother!" Diana stood up. "That's not the point. I don't need an I told you so. I was willing to learn for myself. I realized the feelings of love between a man and woman is so much more than I imagined. I didn't feel that with Steve."

"But with Kal-El..."

"With Kal, there's so many possibilities. Possibilities that can never be..."

"Diana, what else happened?"

"The look in Steve's eyes as I confronted him, he was terrified. I scared myself a bit. I was so angry. I never felt that kind of rage."

Hippolyta cupped Diana's cheek. "You have grown so much. It is a long journey of life, Diana. You are still learning...just as I and anyone else. You will make difficult choices. You will stumble. Though, I know that no matter what, following your heart, you will find the right answers and walk the right path."

"Following my heart. It's telling me not to let go."

"Then don't."

* * *

 ** _"We have something so..."_**

 ** _"Beautiful?"_**

 ** _"Hmm...? No. Beautiful isn't the word. It's something even more than that. It's indescribable really."_**

 ** _"It's that a bad thing?"_**

 ** _"No, not at all. It just means what we have is so rare."_**

 ** _Diana smiled and leaned over kissing Kal softly._**

 ** _"I really love that and I love you."_**

 ** _"I love you, too, Diana."_**


	5. Dream Of Us

**Dream Of Us**

 **Dream - Bold**

 **Themyscira**

 **Princess Diana of Themyscira sighed as she leaned against her balcony. She looked out into the ocean.**

 **"Bored, Princess?"**

 **She gasped looking up and smiled at Superman. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I've come to see you of course. Thought that you would like to take a flight with me?"**

 **Diana smiled flying up with him. "I can always count on you to make my day."**

 **"Of course. You make mine as well. I can't go a day without seeing that beautiful smile of yours." He caressed her cheek. "Diana?" He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.**

 **"Yes, Kal?"**

 **"I...I love you."**

 **Diana smiled. "I love you, too, Kal." She embraced him but Kal grabbed her arms pushing her away just a bit.**

 **"No, Diana. I mean I really love you...as more than just my best friend."**

 **"Kal...?"**

 **"I'm in love with you."**

 **Diana's heart skipped a beat.**

 **"I want to be with you, Diana. I don't want to wait anymore."**

 **She stared into his eyes for a moment. "If we are to take this step, Kal. We can't go back."**

 **"I don't want to. I don't ever want to."**

 **He caressed her cheek and leaned in capturing her lips. Diana's heart fluttered as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.**

 **That was our new beginning.**

 **2 years later...**

 **"Will you marry me?"**

 **"Oh, Yes, Kal! Yes!"**

 **6 months later...**

 **"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"**

 **Before he could finish speaking, Clark cupped Diana's face and kissed her passionately.**

 **1 year later...**

 **"Kal, I have something to tell you."**

 **"What is it? What's wrong?"**

 **She took his hand and placed it gently over her stomach.**

 **Kal looked at her surprised. "Really, Diana?!"**

 **"Yes, really. We are having our first bundle of joy."**

 **9 months later...**

 **Tears of joy ran down Diana and Kal's face.**

 **"Twins!"**

 **"They're so beautiful, Kal."**

 **"Lara and Jordan. They're perfect."**

 **3 years later...**

 **"Congratulations. A baby girl."**

 **"Lara, Jordan, come meet your sister," Diana smiled.**

 **"Say hello to your baby sister, Lyta."**

 **5 more years had passed. Kal and Diana welcomed their 3rd daughter, Alma, 2nd son, Matt and their 6th child, 3rd son, Jon.**

 **"Can you believe it, Diana? 6 kids."**

 **"6 beautiful kids...each with a unique part of both of us."**

 **"Lara, Jordan, Lyta, Alma, Matt, and Jon."**

 **"I'm so proud and extremely happy. I love you, Kal. My handsome husband. "**

 **He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Diana. My gorgeous wife."**

 **25 years later...**

 **We watched our children grow so fast. Their first steps, first words, first development of powers. They are all on their own unique paths.**

 **"It's an honor to have our first grandchild. Lara named him after her godfather, Bruce."**

 **"Bruce would be proud."**

 **"Our boy, Jordan is to marry Nerissa in a couple of days. Arthur and I have had a lot of talks with him."**

 **"He is his father's son. Though, Arthur will still be protective of his daughter. Just as us with ours."**

 **50 years later...**

 **Kal smiled as he flew over to his wife who was tending to the plants of the Fortress planetarium. Diana jumped slightly in surprise when Kal kissed her cheek.**

 **"Hello, Di."**

 **She smiled. "Hello, Beloved."**

 **"You know it's something about today."**

 **"Hmm? Really?"**

 **"Yes. A very special day."**

 **"Oh? Do tell."**

 **"It's the day I married the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."**

 **Diana smiled. "What a coincidence because today is the day I married the most handsome man in the galaxy."**

 **Kal handed her a medium sized box.**

 **"Darling, you didn't have to."**

 **"Open it."**

 **Diana slowly untied the bow and opened it.**

 **She gasped. "It's beautiful!"**

 **"I knew you would like it."**

 **"I love it."**

 **It was a heart shaped locket with their symbols engraved.**

 **"Open it for another surprise."**

 **When Diana opened the locket, the melody of one of their favorite songs started to play and a hologram slideshow of all of their family photos appeared.**

 **Diana gasped again. "Oh by Gods, Kal, this is..." Tears started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "This is so beautiful, my Love. Thank you."**

 **"Anything for you, Di. You've been my rock and we've had so many special moments together, I had to put them all here. This locket represents both our hearts joined as one."**

 **Diana embraced him and kissed him passionately.**

 **"We are, my Love. We are and always will be as one."**

 **100 years...**

 **We had passed down our responsibilities as protectors of this earth to our children and our children's children.**

 **"Now I can feel the elderliness," Kal joked. "We are in hero retirement."**

 **Diana laughed. "Well we will still do a bit of heroics on other worlds between our travels."**

 **"Right. Right."**

 **"GranGran! Papa GranGran! Don't leave! Please don't leave without us!" Kheli, their youngest great grandchild cried.**

 **"Oh, Dear..." Diana embraced her. "We must go."**

 **"But why can't we go, too."**

 **"You have studies here and-"**

 **"But we can learn more wherever you go."**

 **"We promise to bring back lots of gifts and tell you all, all about our trip. Then one day, when you are older and it's time, you will also travel to other worlds," Kal said.**

 **Diana smiled and softly wiped her tears from her cheek. "No tears, little one. We will be back."**

 **500 years**

 **My home world. My adopted world. Earth. Life has advanced as has our legacy. Our children are now the leaders of this world, maintaining peace and unity.**

 **1,000 years**

 **Elder Clark Kent and his wife Diana Kent sat on the porch of their lovely home, holding hands. With joyous smiles, they watched the sunset and their kids, grandkids, great grandkids and great great grandkids having a good time.**

 **"We did a good job raising 6 incredible kids."**

 **"Yes, we did, Dear. 5 generations of our legacy together right in front us."**

 **"We've had an amazing life together."**

 **"It was magical. All we ever wanted."**

 **"We've had our ups and downs but we've stayed side by side, fighting through together."**

 **"I never knew I could feel this way. I was once afraid but we took that step of trust and faith together."**

 **Clark and Diana stood up together and went into their home.**

 **Tears welled up in Diana's eyes. She was trying to hold them back just a bit longer. Clark, too, had tears in his eyes.**

Reality Strikes.

" **It's our time, Kal."**

 **"We have to let go."**

 **"As selfish as it may seem, I don't want to let go."**

 **Clark sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. He slowly raised his hand to caress her cheek.**

 **"It's not selfish but we both know..."**

 **"This is not real."**

To hear those words...it was like a bullet was shot through both their hearts, shattering them.

 **The lights were dimming, pictures were fading. Everything around them disappearing, going dark. Clark and Diana embraced each other in the middle of their living room.**

 **"This is not selfish, Diana. Don't ever think that. Our love was never selfish."**

 **"We've lived through it all until the very end."**

 **"1,000 years."**

 **"1,000 beautiful years."**

 **"Diana, I want you to know...what I felt all these years and what I feel now...is very real. I love you."**

 **She nodded slowly, tears running down her face uncontrollably. "I love you, too."**

 **"It's ok not to let this go. Remember it. Keep it close in our hearts"**

 **Clark smiled, placing her hand over his heart as he kissed her passionately. They poured all their love into their one last kiss.**

 **When they pulled apart. Clark started hearing voices and Diana started fading.**

 **"No, don't leave, Diana."**

 **She was still crying uncontrollably.**

 **"I'm right here. Don't cry. Please...Diana."**

Themyscira

Diana was crying in her sleep.

"Kal, I don't...want to...leave..." she mumbled. "Don't let...me...go."

WatchTower

"He is waking up." J'onn said.

"Clark, can you hear me?" It's Lois."

"Keep talking. It seems that he can hear and is recognizing your voice," Bruce said.

Though, Kal was worried about Diana.

 **"Don't cry, Diana. I won't leave you. Don't let me go."**

Her crying was the last thing he saw and remember before he slipped into the coma. That's the only thing on his mind.

 **"Kal...it's all fading."**

 **"No, Diana. Don't let it."**

 **They embraced each other again.**

 **"Hold on to me."**

"His mind is all over the place. Fragments of what he is thinking. But one thing is very clear..."

"Kal," Diana mumbled still crying in her sleep and curled herself more in bed.

His eyes shot open. "Diana!" He called out. Only seeing Bruce, Lois, and J'onn he frowned. "Where is she?"


	6. Love's New Reality

**Love's New Reality**

 **WatchTower**

"I have to find her," Clark said trying to get up.

"No! Stay down!" Bruce demanded. "You were shot in the damn chest."

"I'm fine," Clark said sternly still trying to get up.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am and I have to-"

"Clark, she's gone!"

"What? Where did she go?"

"Themyscira."

"Why? I have to go. I need to talk to her."

"You need to talk to me first."

Clark frowned then blinked recognizing the voice to his right.

"Lois?" He said as he turned to her.

"We need to have a talk." Lois looked up at Bruce.

He gave a slight nod understanding and walked out the room.

"Should I get Vic to contact Diana?" Barry asked him.

Bruce contemplated for a moment then sighed. "No. Not yet."

Back in the infirmary...

"Lois, I'm..."

"Tell me what happened between you two?"

Clark sighed. "Diana and I shared a dream caused by the Black Mercy."

"What the hell is that?"

"Black Mercy is a plant that creates a dream of a person's perfect life by tapping into the deepest thoughts and desires, while keeping the victim totally paralyzed."

"So you think being with her, you will have a perfect life?"

"It wasn't perfect but I can't lie and say it wasn't a life I've thought about. I told you, Diana and I had a complicated relationship long before you and I got involved. We decided it was better for us to just be friends."

"Friends don't have fantasies about each other like that, Clark!"

"I know that! We both knew that and that's why we tried to suppress it all. But it wasn't the right choice to make. It never was."

"So what choice have you made? If you can give me an answer right now I-"

"I'm sorry, Lois." Clark looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry that I lied...that I hurt you. I admit everything was so new to me, being in big city Metropolis. Much different from quiet small town Smallville. I was fascinated by the city life...the people. I was fascinated starting my first job, fascinated by you. I admired your tough as nails attitude, determination, and drive to do your job..." Clark paused.

"Clark, we haven't had a decent conversation in months. We've tried to make this work but what we thought this would be...I don't know but it hasn't been from the beginning. You lied to me. Pretended to be someone you never were. You say that it was to protect me, sure maybe to some extent. But what's your excuse for now? I have to find out things later on my own or other people because you never tell me."

"I'm not sure still how to explain all of this any further. But all I can say is that I'm sorry. What happened with the Black Mercy and now this has made me realize so much. I don't want anymore hurt or confusion."

"I agree. Funny that that's the only thing we've been able to agree on. So let's get this over with." Lois dug in her purse. She took Clark's hand. "A part of me thought this would've gone a different way and it would be you giving me this again, but instead I'm giving it back and I feel much better about this decision."

Clark looked down at the palm of his hand. It was her wedding ring.

He nodded. "So you'll file the papers and I'll get all my things out of your apartment in the next few days."

"That'll work just fine." Lois then took out an envelope and handed it to him.

Clark frowned curiously and opened it. He unfolded the papers. "An annulment?"

"Well, I didn't have my name changed or anything. This is the better and quicker option."

"You really came prepared for this."

"I had to be as I always am...no matter how this conversation would've went."

"I understand."

They both signed the papers.

"Good luck to you, Lois. You can focus more on that offer from the news station."

"Thanks. And good luck to you and Diana."

Lois put the envelope back in her purse and patted Clark on his shoulder before leaving out the room.

Once she left out, Clark took a deep breath. Even though, he still felt a bit of a sharp pain in his chest, he tried to get out of bed.

"Hold it."

He sighed. "Bruce, I have to go."

"Wait."

"For what? I need to see Diana now."

"I know but would you just wait and listen for a goddamn minute."

"What? What else is wrong? What is it you aren't telling me?"

"Diana left because she felt you needed time and you still do. You haven't even let the ink dry yet. Not only that, but Diana needs time for herself, too."

"I need her to know it's all okay. It wasn't her fault."

"Calm down. You still have a hole in your chest."

"Yeah, because Diana isn't here with me."

Bruce paused for a moment. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant but Bruce, you didn't see her face like I did."

"I understand. But still, just give her a little more time alone."

Clark sighed. "Alright. But you still haven't told me what happened?"

"Steve was the one that ordered for you to be shot. Diana went to confront him."

"Well I knew he would be the one with a hit out on me sooner or later. But when you mean confront, she almost let her emotions get the best of her."

"You already know."

"I get it now."

"I'll call her for you. Give her an update."

"Don't let her know I'm awake...just that I'm getting better."

Bruce nodded slightly.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

"Queen Hippolyta?!"

"Yes!"

"It's the Princess. She gotten into another altercation with Aleka and the others."

"Where is she?"

"By the waterfall."

Hippolyta hurried to get to her daughter.

Waterfall

"Really, Princess, you are going to let a man warp your mind to be so weak?" Aleka scuffed.

"Well she has poor judgement just as our lovely Queen once had. As it resulted to you and we had to suffer Hera's wrath, while you fled off to Man's World."

"The man she serves isn't even of man's world. Isn't that right, Diana? He is from a planet that no longer exists. The last male of his kind."

Diana clench her fists. "What are you trying to say?"

"You are nothing more than a breeding pawn."

Something all of a sudden snapped in Diana.

"I've tried to be patient for far too long. But I'm done! I've done nothing wrong! Years you've disrespected me. No longer will I allow it! You will learn from now on not to ever disrespect my mother nor the man I love! I've made my choices. Right or wrong, I've learned how to deal with them." Diana clenched her fists tighter. "You all wanted a fight. You got one."

Diana lunged at them so fast they couldn't react quick enough. She took Aleka's bostaff, sweeping her feet making her fall on her back.

Just as she was about to strike at another...

"Diana! Stop!" Hippolyta demanded.

Diana immediately dropped the staff and turned to mother.

"All of you, leave now! I will have a word later..."

"Ye-...yes...Queen Hippolyta."

The Amazons hurried off leaving Hippolyta and Diana alone.

"Come, Diana."

Diana followed Hippolyta.

"Mother, I-"

"You should know better."

"I do but-"

"You've been holding a lot in. For the passed few nights you've spoken aloud in your slumber."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me you knew until now?"

"I was just watching and observing. Though, I see this dream of yours truly is reoccurring and becomes more vivid to you every night."

"Yes, it has. But this time...it ended completely. Kal and I...he didn't let me go. Even when I couldn't see him...I felt him."

"What do you think that means?"

"When I get back to man's world, I'm hoping that Kal is fully recovered so that we can have a talk about this. However it concludes...that is how things will be for us. That will be our reality going forward. This shared dream of ours, what we felt could've been, I want us to be able to cherish it without feeling heartbroken by it."

Hippolyta smiled and embraced Diana before cupping her cheeks.

"I just want my daughter to be happy."

"I will be, Mother. I want my best friend back awake and healed."

"The Gods have heard you."

Diana smiled and embraced Hippolyta again.

"So does this mean you understand and not angry about my earlier altercation?"

Hippolyta sighed deeply and pulled away. She raised her eye brow.

"It was worth asking," Diana smiled innocently.

"I do understand, Diana," she smiled back. "Even as a little girl, you have always been passionate and quick to defend all that you care for. It's the Amazon way."

Diana smiled wider, proudly and nodded.

Later...

"Bruce? Hello? Are you there?" Diana called through her communicator.

"Yes, Diana. I'm here."

"I just wanted to know how Kal is doing?"

Bruce looked at him before answering. Kal nodded.

"His breathing is still stable. Still healing and progressing as he should."

"Thank the Gods for that much. But I would be happier to hear that he was awake."

Bruce paused. "He will soon, Diana. When do you plan on coming back?"

"I don't know. Things still aren't settled just yet."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Bruce, for letting me know everything."

"Of course. I'll check back with you if anything changes."

"Ok. Thank you again. Diana out."

Clark sighed. "I can hear it in her voice."

"Hear what?"

"She still feels guilty." Clark shook his head. "Bruce, there's no doubt. Never has been. But now more than ever, I need Diana back. I need her to know how much I love her and how deeply I am in love with her."

* * *

 **Two weeks later...Training room**

"Up one more level, Vic."

"Close to over the max already, man."

Kal was in the simulator fighting replicas of Doomsday and Darkseid.

"No, that's enough, you don't need to overwork yourself," Bruce said.

"I've been at this for a whole week straight. I got this."

"Don't," Bruce told Vic. "Clark, you've made progress but you don't need to go backwards going overboard."

"Bruce, this right now feels like child's play. I can do more. Now let me-"

"Stop being so stubborn, Kal, and listen to him."

Kal suddenly froze in mid-swing.

"Di...Diana?"

"How about you take a break?"

The simulator stopped.

"Glad you're back. Now you can deal with him. I'm done babysitting."

Diana smirked. "Thank you, Bruce, for watching over him."

"Sure," Bruce mumbled leaving out.

"Well that's my que to go too. Glad to see you, Diana."

She smiled. "Thank you, Victor."

Kal was still standing there staring at the door. It was like his body was paralyzed. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. The door slid open and she stepped in, standing there with her hand on her hip and her gorgeous smile.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he said.

Within a second, he rushed to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Diana wrapped her arms around him tightly, embracing him back.

"I missed you, too," Diana whispered.

She relaxed more in his arms and all of a sudden a rush of emotions came over both of them.

Diana buried her face in his neck and started to cry.

"It's okay. It's all okay now."

"Kal, I'm so sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Diana pulled away slightly to look him. Kal cupped her cheeks gently wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, Di. Please, don't. That's the last thing that was on my mind when I slipped into the coma and the first thing on my mind when I woke up. The first thing I wanted to do was let you know none of this was your fault. Bruce told me everything. It wasn't your fault."

"And Bruce told me why he didn't let me know you were awake sooner. I wanted to come back to you but we did need the time. I thought I was going to lose you that day."

"Never. You're never going to lose me. But I admit that I wasn't ready to wake up."

Diana frowned. "What? Why?"

"I was in our dream. I didn't want to let it go."

"You don't have to. You can lock it away here..." she put her hand over his heart. "...as I have."

Kal put his hand over hers. "What about making it our reality?"

She gave him a questionable look. "It can't be. You're-"

"Not anymore. Signed an annulment."

"What? When?"

"The day I woke up. Lois and I had a talk. With that, we realized things weren't what we thought they were and things changed with a whole new perspective."

"Kal, it was a dream. The perfect dream, yes, but in reality, it won't be perfect."

"Diana, it's perfect because of you. No, it won't be exactly that, but we can make it happen. We've gone through so much together. I'm tired of holding back and suppressing my feelings for you. I heard you the day you left." He smiled looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, too, Diana and I am very much in love with you."

More tears ran down Diana's cheeks as Kal pulled her into a passionate kiss. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Holding in our feelings, trying to deny them, it wasn't good for us. That feeling of regret every time I see you, being so close to you but I couldn't hold you like I wanted, kiss you. All of that was tearing me apart."

"It was tearing me apart, too. I didn't understand at that time my feelings. I was afraid even. To realize that I was in love, a feeling I thought, at least for me, would only exist in a dream. I've never been interested in fairytales and life is not that."

Kal chuckled. "No, it's not and I'm fine with that because going through hell and back to get where we suppose to be together is even more so worth it. Even with this. The hole that was in my chest because of the bullet doesn't compare to the hole in my heart when I don't have you there to fill it. It will take more than a billion kryptonite bullets."

Diana smiled and shook her head slightly. "I don't ever want that to happen again period."

"I know but I'm serious, Di. With you not being right there when I woke up, I felt that emptiness right then. But right now..."

"Both our hearts are filled with this love finally free."

"Exactly." Kal smiled proudly. "So, Diana, you want to take this journey to make our dream, even though it won't be exactly the same, but make it our reality?"

Diana nodded, "Of course I do, Kal! More than anything!"

Kal captured Diana's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **6 months later... Clark Kent's new apartment**

Clark placed the last picture up of him and Diana on the mantle above the fire place.

"I really love that one," Diana said behind him wrapping her arms around him.

Her hands slowly rubbed up his chest. Clark smiled and placed his over hers intertwining fingers.

"Yeah, can you believe that was effortlessly captured so perfectly."

"The beautiful amusement park background with the sunset. We were supposed to be facing the photographer but..."

"I just couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"And I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Clark turned around with a grin. "Every time I look at you, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time. I'm right back in that moment all over again." He caressed her cheek. "You are so gorgeous." He brushes his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

Diana pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down to sit then straddled him.

Clark wrapped his arms around Diana's waist pulling her closer. Diana's arms went behind his neck as his hands roamed her curves.

"Everything looks fantastic," Diana beamed proudly.

"Yeah, well that's all thanks to you. Picking out the furniture and everything. You being here with me. Feels complete."

Diana nodded. "Feels so nice, warm and cozy."

Clark smiled, leaning in and captured her lips, ever so softly. Diana relaxed into it but then just as she was going to pull back only for a moment, Clark pulled her back into another kiss, this time deep and passionate. Clark bit her bottom lip to have access and without thought, she let him. Grasping each other, they started to kiss harder; not controlling what their emotions wanted them to do.

As Clark trailed down her neck he stopped abruptly and sighed.

Diana frowned. "What's wrong?"

"WatchTower alert."

Diana shook her head rolling her eyes and laughed. "Come on. We can get back to this later." She got up and took his hand pulling him up with her. "If it doesn't take too long, we can catch a late night movie. I would also like a triple chocolate fudge brownie sundae," she grinned.

Clark smirked. "Sounds good. You are sharing, right?"

"Hmm...I'll think about it," she teased.

They quickly changed into their uniforms. As Diana was about to walk towards the patio door, Kal grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

Clark kissed her softly. "Just had to get one more before we go."

Diana blushed and smiled. "Let's go, Superman."

She took his hand and they walked out the apartment to the patio.

"Right by your side, Wonder Woman...always."

They flew off heading to what ever lies ahead, ready to fight together through it all.

This wasn't a fairytale. This was far from it. And only the beginning of Clark and Diana's journey together as they face life's biggest challenge called Love.


End file.
